A Day in the Life of the G-Boys
by The Elfin Icemage
Summary: Trowa and Quatre just want a little time to themselves, but everyone else keeps interrupting them...(Warnings: language, shounen-ai (3x4), and a LOT of handguns. Disclaimer: The G-Boys aren't mine.)


The clock reads 6:19 a.m. Chang Wufei is sound asleep.  
  
Clock: moves to 6:20 RING!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: reaches over, grabs the clock, and throws it across the room at the wall Injustice. . .baka sunrise.  
  
Wufei gets up, stretches a bit, then picks up a gun and fires it out the window at a small bird, cheerfully chirping on the power line.  
  
Bird: whistle whistle SQUAWK! POOF!  
  
The bird is nothing more than a pile of bloody feathers. Wufei cracks a tiny smile.  
  
Wufei: No better way to start the day.  
  
Jump ahead to 6:45. Another alarm clock buzzes, this time down the hall a bit. Heero Yuy grudgingly gets up and throws on one of his signature green tanktops, then leaves his room and goes downstairs to find an empty kitchen, and. . .NO COFFEE!  
  
Heero: This is bullshit. . .whips out his own gun and shoots a hole in the wall -as if there weren't enough holes in it before No one gets up early around here.  
  
Wufei: falls out of a big cabinet You know that's not true.  
  
Heero: suspicious What were you doing in there?  
  
Wufei: Spying on you. What else would I do in a cabinet?  
  
Heero: That's something for your own sick little mind. . .Where's the coffee at?  
  
It's now 7:30. Two alarm clocks go off at once, across the hall from one another. Trowa Barton climbs out of bed, throws on pants and a robe, and opens his door to meet Quatre Winner, clothed similarly.  
  
Trowa: Ohayo.  
  
Quatre: Ohayo. . .how's it going?  
  
Trowa: Good. . .  
  
Trowa backs Quatre into his room and shuts the door  
  
Quatre: Do the others know?  
  
Trowa: Let's hope not -they'd kill us. softly takes Quatre in his arms If they ever knew how we've fallen in love. . .  
  
Quatre: smiles They never will find out. . .not until we're ready to tell them, at least.  
  
Trowa: I'm not sure I want to say anything about it. . .I want you to myself, you know.  
  
Quatre: I want you to be all mine, too. . .rests his head on Trowa's chest I know this is where I belong, not behind the controls of some stupid robot. . .  
  
Trowa: Hai. . .same for me, but that's our job. Besides, I think it's a pretty nice cover.  
  
Quatre: . . .Yeah, I guess you're right. looks up and smiles Wanna go down and get something to eat?  
  
Trowa: Yeah. smiles a little I'm starving.  
  
The pair dress and walk downstairs together. Heero looks up moodily, already on his fifth cup of coffee.  
  
Quatre: Ohayo gozaimaesu, Heero-kun. grins  
  
Trowa: Hey.  
  
Heero: a little suspicious What are you two so happy about?  
  
Quatre: Just happy to be alive, I guess. cheerfully starts making breakfast  
  
Jump ahead a few hours. Incidentally, there IS no fifth alarm clock. Did you really think Duo Maxwell would have something telling him to get up?  
  
Duo: stands, yawns and stretches lazily. A mirror catches his eye -he looks into it and grins Hell-OOOO, gorgeous! unbraids his hair and hops into the shower  
  
Half an hour later, Duo comes out, wraps up in a towel, sits on his bed, and takes a brush to his hair. Another half an hour later, he finally finishes, re-braids it, throws on some clothes and slides down the banister, making a graceful little thud as he lands.  
  
Duo: Goooooooood morning, everybody!  
  
Quatre: looks up Try good afternoon. It's almost 1:00.  
  
Duo: doesn't even flinch Where's everyone else?  
  
Quatre: Heero and Wufei went to the armory for guns or something. . .and Trowa's out buying some stuff.  
  
Duo: Like what?  
  
Quatre: Strawberries, and I think some Reddi-Whip.  
  
Duo: raises an eyebrow  
  
Quatre: I don't know what it's for.  
  
Duo: If you say so. bites into a piece of bacon and spits it back out GAH! This is cold and hard!  
  
Quatre: That's because I made it at about 8:00 this morning.  
  
Duo: looks at the clock Hm. That's weird. Feels earlier.  
  
The front door opens, and Trowa walks in, carrying two paper bags.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, I'm back with the -oh, afternoon, Duo.  
  
Duo: Yep, it sure is. So, what'ja buy?  
  
Trowa: defensively, holding the bags tightly Nothing.  
  
Duo: Come on, is it that bad? reaches into the bag  
  
Trowa: clenches his teeth Back off, Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Ooh, feisty! grins evilly  
  
Trowa: I said BACK OFF! somehow manages to whip his gun out and points it at Duo's head  
  
Duo: puts his hands up Whoa, easy there, sailor. Just kidding. walks out muttering "Asshole. . ."  
  
Trowa: shakes his head He's a moron. . .  
  
Quatre: Ah, leave him alone. What DID you buy? Can I see? makes puppy dog eyes  
  
Trowa: smiles Of course you can.  
  
Quatre: Yay! opens the first bag eagerly and pulls out a bottle of chocolate sauce and a jar of cherries . . .? What's this for?  
  
Trowa: grins You'll find out later.  
  
Quatre: giggles Trowa no hentai. . .  
  
Trowa: Like you mind. tickles him  
  
Quatre: Ah ha ha ha! Stop it, lemme see what's in the other bag! opens the second bag and finds a can of whipped cream, some strawberries, and an EXPENSIVE bottle of Champagne.  
  
Trowa: I want it to be special. . .  
  
Quatre: eyes widen a little Nani? Trowa? You mean these. . .  
  
Trowa nods. Quatre takes out a strawberry.  
  
Quatre: Let me test these first. gets a mischievous look and nibbles the end of the strawberry a little, just as Duo walks back in.  
  
Duo: eyes bug out What the fuck are you doing, Quatre?!  
  
Quatre: Uh. . .practicing my rabbit impression, obviously. See? turns to Duo and nibbles some more Pretty good?  
  
Duo: eyes bug a little more Uh, yeah. Just came in to tell you. . .ooh, what's THAT? picks up the champagne and reads the label AC 148. . .you have good taste, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: icily Gee, thanks.  
  
Duo: This oughta taste real good going down. . .  
  
Trowa: eyes bug out bigger than Duo's ITAI! DUO NO BAKA!  
  
Duo: Jeez, you don't have to be so blunt about it. puts the bottle down and walks back upstairs Think I'm about ready for a nap.  
  
Quatre: You just woke up about twenty minutes ago!  
  
Duo: Beauty sleep is an important thing. closes his door and lays down, looking up at the mirror over his bed Ah, yes. . .this is Heaven. A soft bed. . .silk sheets. . .and the most beautiful face in the world looking right back at me.  
  
Back downstairs. Duo-kun needs a little privacy.  
  
Trowa: Well, at least he's gone. . .wanna give this a test drive? picks up the whipped cream and puts a little on the end of Quatre's nose, then flicks it away with his tongue  
  
Quatre: laughs That tickled.  
  
Heero: walks in suddenly What tickled?  
  
Trowa: jumps about three feet in the air Don't you knock?!  
  
Heero: Uh, no. . .it IS my house. . .  
  
Trowa: It's mine too!!!  
  
Brief squabble.  
  
Wufei: walks in and shakes his head at the two men bickering. You're both pathetic onnas.  
  
Heero/Trowa: WUFEI NO BAKA! Both start pounding Wufei. Quatre just sighs and sweatdrops.  
  
Duo: walks in looking relaxed Whoa, Wu-man, what happened?  
  
Wufei: CH'KUSO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! gets hammered by Heero Ow!!!!!  
  
Quatre: looks at Duo That was one quick nap.  
  
Duo: reddens I'm a light sleeper.  
  
Quatre: Oh really? raises an eyebrow and smirks  
  
Duo: eyes bug out QUATRE YOU LITTLE HENTAI! What makes you think I'd be. . .  
  
Quatre: Whoa, hey now, I didn't say anything. What are you getting at, Duo- kun?  
  
Duo: AAAH! NOTHING! grabs a beer from the refrigerator and runs out of the room in embarrassment  
  
Quatre: snickers to himself as Heero and Trowa finish beating the hell out of Wufei  
  
Heero: Never call me that again. walks out angrily  
  
Trowa: Stupid bastard. . .  
  
Wufei: groan Injustice. . .passes out  
  
Quatre: Shimatta. . .you did a number on him, Trowa-kun. . .  
  
Trowa: Yeah, I guess so. hangs his head a little Gomen ne. . .didn't want you to see that.  
  
Quatre: Who am I to love you if I don't know everything about you? Besides, it makes me feel better to know I've got someone who'll stick up for me. . .  
  
Trowa: smiles and closes the gap between their faces whispers You know I'll protect you from anything that scares you. . .  
  
Duo walks in and nearly chokes on his beer  
  
Duo: CH'KUSO! What is going on with you two?!  
  
Quatre: Had something in my eye. . .  
  
Trowa: And I was just about to help him get it out. glares at Duo  
  
Duo: What with? Your tongue?  
  
Trowa: snarl WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!  
  
Duo: Not until I get some answers. leans against the wall with a self- satisfied smile So one of you. . .go.  
  
Trowa: defeated, looks at Quatre Should we tell him?  
  
Quatre: sighs Alright. Duo, you won't like this. For the last four months, Trowa and I have. . .well, been falling in love. We'd actually fallen for one another before. . .it was just that four months ago was the first time we told each other.  
  
Trowa: The strawberries, the chocolate sauce. . .it was all for something I had planned tonight that was to be just between me and Quatre. And the champagne, too -that was why I bit your head off when you tried to open it.  
  
Duo: has fallen over in shock  
  
Quatre: looks down Duo?  
  
Duo: hops up I. . .I don't believe this. Trowa, what about Cathy?  
  
Trowa: We. . .broke up a year ago, Duo. You knew that.  
  
Duo: shakes his head This. . .this is ridiculous. I refuse to believe it.  
  
Quatre: Alright, fine. Will this convince you?  
  
Quatre suddenly grabs Trowa by the collar and slams a vicious kiss square on his mouth  
  
Duo: eyes nearly pop out Holy SHIT! HEERO!  
  
Trowa: breaks loose from Quatre and slaps a hand over Duo's mouth Don't say another word.  
  
Quatre: takes out a revolver Or I'll personally blow your head off.  
  
Trowa: You'll tell Heero that you were looking for some batteries, and that you found them. nods to Quatre, who opens a drawer, takes out two AA batteries, and puts them in Duo's hand Or we'll rip your spleen out and feed it to Dorothy.  
  
Duo: is released and stands up, dusting himself off You could've been a little nicer about it. . .  
  
Heero: walks in What is it, Duo?  
  
Duo: Never mind. . .I was looking for these, but I found them. holds up the batteries Thanks, though.  
  
Heero: Sure, no problem. looks at Wufei's unconscious form again, then leaves  
  
Duo: You guys owe me big time. I could've outed you right then and there.  
  
Quatre: Ah, but you wouldn't have, because you're too smart to do that, right, my pretty Duo-sama? tickles Duo's throat  
  
Duo: growls and leaves the room I'm going back to bed. This day has been nothing but shit for me. Might as well end it early.  
  
Trowa: Thank God. . .he's gone, I think.  
  
Quatre: It's about time. hops up and sits on the counter, fading into Trowa's embrace  
  
Trowa: Finally, some time to ourselves. . .kisses Quatre tenderly on the lips  
  
Wufei: drifts back into consciousness -the first thing he sees is Trowa and Quatre WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Trowa/Quatre: angry sigh and big collective sweatdrop  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
